1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning system for foul fluid in a dental clinic bed, and, particularly, to a cleaning system, in which a aspirating device and a wastewater treatment device are provided under a dental clinic bed to aspirate, sterilize, deodorize and purify the foul fluid such as the flying saliva, the flying moisture, the volatile chemical solution and the germ-carried wastewater, such that the hygienic quality can be enhanced and the unnecessary contamination or cross infection can be avoided effectively in the process of dental clinic treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a patient has to open his mouth wide for the dentist to conduct an oral examination and a medical treatment during the process of dental clinic treatment. However, the dentist could easily be infected because of the germ-carried flying saliva of the patient and the mouth odor of the patient could affect the dentist""s medical quality. In addition, the therapeutic room may be filled with a large amount of germs in company with bad smell such that it becomes a sound place for cross infection. Furthermore, when the dentist conducts a grinding job for the teeth in the patient""s mouth, a large amount of moisture may come out of the tooth grinding machine to spread around the oral cavity of the patient such that the spread moisture may stains on faces or clothing of the patient himself, the dentist and the medical assistances aside to cause them discomfort. Moreover, the flying moisture could contain the tooth debris, the blood, the volatile chemical solution and the germ carried saliva so that the entire therapeutic room are contaminated and it can result in a much greater chance of cross infection.
The crux of a cleaning system for foul fluid in a dental clinic bed according to the present invention resides in that an aspirating device and a wastewater treatment device are installed beneath a garble bench of the dental clinic bed and an aspirating mask with a clinical lamp is disposed over the dental clinic bed to communicate with the aspirating device by way of a bendable pipe. The aspirating musk can be located at an optimum position due to the bendable property thereof so that the aspirating device can aspirate, sterilize and deodorize the flying saliva, the volatile chemical solution and the flying moisture during the dental clinic treatment being performed and the wastewater treatment device can collect, treat and purify the water from the aspirating device and the wastewater from the gargle bench.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning system for foul fluid in a dental clinic bed for the hygienic quality of the dental clinic treatment is capable of being enhanced substantially and any unnecessary contamination and cross infection can be avoided effectively.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning system for foul fluid in a dental clinic bed in which a disposable inner musk is attached to the sucking mask and the inner musk can be renewed regularly to satisfy the need of personal hygiene.